The City Sleeps Alone
by PeachyC
Summary: FEMSLASH A series of poems based on the pairing of CatherineSara. Written for a friend. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The City Sleeps Alone**

**Author: BlackHeartedRebel**

**Summary: Chapter 1 of a series of poems based on the femslash pairing Sara/Catherine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but knowing what's been happening to the characters, maybe I should. I'd treat them better :O**

**A/N: Please please please review. I swear to you, when I recieve that e-mail from Mr. Botatfanfictiondotnet, I nearly jump out of my seat :)**

**

* * *

**

_Beside a cold open window,  
CSI Willows lays,  
tears streaming onto her pillow,  
her breathing delayed.  
She misses the warmth and comfort,  
she misses the summer days._

_And in a smoke filled bar this one sits,  
lonely, drunk and depressed,  
You pity her sad eyes,  
and wonder why she's dressed.  
She's the beauty best left unexplained,  
she should be off with someone,  
instead of looking drained._

_But when she sighs and looks at her feet,  
Sidle isn't mad,  
the only emotion in her eyes is what's making her feel bad.  
How unfortunate it was, that she walked in right then,  
when Catherine, her love,  
was flirting with two men._

_It may not have been like much,  
maybe to me or you,  
but it hurts like a stab wound,  
when your love is true._

_But because of jealousy, they both now sleep alone,  
and Sidle will return to her cold, empty home.  
Little Lindsey Willows, will keep to her bed,  
the sadness in her mother's sobs,  
plaguing her head_.


	2. Chapter 2

For the disclaimer and such, see chapter 1.

* * *

_These strange new feelings started up long ago,  
when the three visited England, and gazed at the snow.  
It was a first for Sara and Catherine both,  
when it comes to Grissom,  
It seems nobody knows._

_Sara was caught up on him at the time,  
While Catherine dated each man in line._

_The International Gala for CSIs was that night,  
and Sidle dressed up, putting up a fight.  
She wanted no men right then,  
When Catherine in her glory came in._

_Clad in a crimson red dancing dress,  
she was turning the heads of every guest.  
When Sara's bored and tired eyes met with hers,  
Her own body surprised itself when she purred._

_Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned flush,  
she exited the room in a confused and upset rush.  
She sat in the bathroom, shedding unwanted tears,  
this day was never meant to happen,  
this was the day she feared._

_"Sara?" The vixen questioned carefully,  
"What." She replied, her voice exempt of glee.  
"What happened out there?" She asked, leaning on the door,  
Sara's hands shook and she dropped her pill bottle on the floor.  
"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired, why do you ask"  
"Don't lie to me Sidle." She could see through the mask._

_Sara stood up, popping some pills in her mouth,  
"I really don't know what you're talking about"  
She unlocked the door and headed for the sink.  
"When you looked at me and left, I can see a link."_

_"I felt sick suddenly is all"  
She gripped the counter, she was going to fall._

_Catherine caught her, a frown marred her face,  
Sara's pulse, was like she had just run a race.  
"Sara, speak to me, and tell me what's wrong"  
"I don't know, really" but she was going through withdrawals._

_"I'll be alright, just get me a drink"  
Catherine shook her head, she didn't know what to think.  
"I can't help you out, if you won't tell me what"  
"A martini or a rum." She felt a pain in her gut.  
"Very funny, kid." Willows said with a smirk._

_"I just need some rest"  
"Alright, if that's what you think is best"  
"Help me to my hotel room?" Sara said and stood up.  
"Mine is closer..." It was just a couple floors up.  
"Alright, since I don't have the strength"  
Every step seemed like a great length._

_When Sara wobbled out of the room,  
Catherine sensed she needed sleep soon.  
She also noticed, that Sara was drunk,  
and that godawful DJ, played nothing but junk._

_ A/N thanks so much for the lovely reviews!>>_


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to Caz. The awesome possum that inspires me to write.

* * *

Sara woke up to the feeling of calm, 

once she opened her eyes, it didn't last long.

She gasped in shock and then fell off the bed,

a pillow she knocked off had saved her head.

The warm cushion her arm was wrapped around,

Was solid like a rock, and sleeping sound.

She took a few breaths, deep and calm for measure,

And she could recall waking up in pleasure.

It felt wrong and confusing, what had she done?

Had she passed out, or had the alcohol won?

She was fully clothed, so no problems there,

with the thought of Catherine she so rudely stared.

What about the figure that lay beneath the sheets?

The thought alone brought red to her cheeks.

She strained, it was so difficult to remember.

All she knew was her name, and the month is December.

She blinked as the lump under the sheets rolled out,

she knew what she saw, without a doubt.

At first the brunette acted as if she didn't see,

Sara covered her eyes 'Oh, please don't look at me.'

"Sara? Where'd you go?" her eyes had gone blurry.

She contemplated getting up in a hurry.

What if Catherine was in a fury?

"Down here." She quietly replied.

The blonde woman jumped, she nearly died.

"How did you...?" She drifted off.

Catherine hid her laugh with a cough.

Sara was embarassed, so she let out a scoff.

"Waking up beside you helped."

"Yeah, I could have sworn I heard a yelp."

"I thought I was pretty silent." Sara replied

"I hate to say it, but your ears lied."

Catherine tried to hide it, noise didn't wake her up,

It was the lack of Sara's body heating her up.

Sara stood and straightened her dress,

The look she had was not made to impress.

Catherine smiled, she thought the contrary,

Sara still looked beautiful when sick and weary.

A cold draft chilled Catherine's back,

she looked down and almost had a heart attack.

She grabbed the sheets as quickly as they fell,

And realized she had been pretty drunk as well.

"I was wondering why you averted your eyes..."

"Oh, I didn't notice." Sara blatantly lied.

"Did we do anything?" "Oh, as if I'D know."

Both women actually hoped, but wouldn't let it show.

"Well, let's hope not, anyways."

"Last time I checked I wasn't gay."

Catherine laughed and turned away.

She wrapped the sheets around herself,

and padded to the bathroom, searching the shelves.

She closed the door and locked it shut,

It was just like her to be a drunk slut.

Sara looked pretty cute though, and pretty together,

Even if she was a little under the weather.

She didn't feel energetic or crazy,

So if they did have sex, it was pretty lazy.

She found a robe and slipped it on,

She slept in until the crack of dawn.

She sighed at her work induced sleeping habits,

And wanted to take her internal clock and stab it.

"What the hell is that?" A rancid scent filled her nose,

She looked to the tub, if she didn't at first, she now knows.

There lay her dress, covered in- "Sara! Eww!"

"What?" she knocked "What's the matter with you?"

Catherine unlocked the door and pointed to the sight.

"Ha! I knew something wasn't quite right..."

Sara walked to the sink and pulled out her tooth brush.

The bright bathroom lights gave her a head rush.

"At least we know we didn't do anything."

"God forbid with my breath" Sara's ears ringed.

Catherine laughed and fought an urge.

"I'm sure it felt good." Referring to what Sara purged.

"I wouldn't know, I'm used to it by now" Sara bowed her head.

"When I was young,I neverate all the stuff that I was fed."

Catherine frowned deeply, andhugged her from behind,

"Sara, you're perfect, there's no need." Catherine sighed.

"Keep holding me, please." Sara nearly melted to her touch.

Autopilot kicked in, Catherine kissed her neck,

Sara's knees buckled, Catherine didn't need to do much.

**_TBC_**


End file.
